


Everyone wants to win, right?

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [51]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Experimental, Gen, Internal Monologue, Mentions of Injuries, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Worlds 2016, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: A sneak peek into the thoughts of Javi, Yuzuru and other skaters before and during 2016 Worlds.
Series: Quarantink 2020 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Everyone wants to win, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 53 of quarantine challenge - prompt: attitude
> 
> (Please note that there are some mentions of injuries in this fic.)
> 
> If you want you can also take it as a little guessing game. Do you know whom do the thoughts in italics belong to? (5 skaters)

I would like to win. Well, I want to win, of course.

I have to win. I will win.

_I'm a bit scared but I won't tell anyone. I'll try to sleep and everything will be ok._

_..._

_They say I can get a record with jumps. I hope I can do it._

_..._

_I know I won't win. But top ten would be nice. Just no more fourth places, please. Even though at Worlds, now... it would be kind of ok._

_..._

_Let's just hope the skates will hold._

_..._

_I will finish my comeback. I will win. I'm more than good enough for this._

...

It would be nice to repeat the last year’s result. Yeah, it would be great to win but...

I have to win for everyone who supports me. I won't think about the foot... I can do it.

I will try to do it.

I will do it.

* * *

Almost perfect. Not perfect. Will have to review it, study the program again.

Not bad. Could've been better, but with the fall, it's ok. Let's see the day after tomorrow.

I have to train more quads. And do a perfect run-through. And forget about everything else.

Why now?!  
I train all these months, have good programs and now I can't get my foot into the skate.  
Let's hope some ice and Tylenol help and tomorrow everything will be ok.

* * *

I have to tighten the skates more.  
I have to win, prove that I'm the best.  
That the world record wasn't just a coincidence, that I earned it.  
That all the people supporting me won't be disappointed.  
I will win.

Finally, it doesn't hurt so much. I'll do what I can.  
The second place is not bad. It means being the second best in the whole world, right?  
But what if I want to win.  
I'll just have to do a perfect program. No mistakes.  
I will try to win.

Let’s do it.

Let’s do it.

**Author's Note:**

> (You all probably know it, but to sum it up briefly:  
> In 2015/2016 Yuzuru was secretly dealing with a serious injury.  
> On the day before FP Javi felt sudden pain in his heel and couldn't fit his foot into the skate. He almost didn't practice and went to a doctor on the day of the FP)


End file.
